Damages
by Gikkas
Summary: Marie led a Vagabond life with her mother, until her mother met a man, had a baby and was killed. Now Marie needs to protect herself, her brother and find out who she really is before it is too late... Cannon pairing, Original characters included
1. Hello All

Hello All

Yes I am back after a looooooooong absence and I apologise for the delay. I have been concentrating on my final university semester and I am proud to say that I have 1 more essay to write then I am all done I will officially be a Registered Nurse sometime next April (2011) if I pass everything!

I have decided to continue on with damages. It has been totally rewritten and revamped (pun intended) and I will be posting the first two chapters very soon (in the next few mins) I will be updating every week sometimes more depending on what is happening in my real life (damn kids).

This story is not for the faint of heart as it contains scenes of Abuse and Rape (most of which are in the first few chapters) but I do believe in Happily Ever Afters

Well onto the story

Hugs to all

Gikkas


	2. Fear of the Future

**Something was coming... Something was coming to change us all and in a way we would be changed forever... Life was going to be different and I can't wait for it to happen. We would eventually be happy that this was going to happen and would irrevocably change everything. My name is Alice Cullen and I for one was going to embrace this change with open arms I just hope that others feel the same. But to get to the Happiness and Love and Completeness we would have to go to hell and back and this scared me.**

* * *

I know it is short but the next chapter will be up *Checks watch* 5 mins

Gikkas


	3. My Life

Here is Chapter 2 Please review and let me know if you are liking my story, reviews give me inspiration to write :)

* * *

Bella Point of view (Marie Simpson)

I can't remember much of my life before it changed, but I do remember the night that my mother took me away from the only home I ever had. I was three years old when my mother took me from my father. She stole me away in the middle of the night from my bed taking nothing else. I don't remember much about before other than a man who I am assuming was my father who had a moustache, a boy with dark curly hair and a girl who looked like me.

After we left the man, the boy and the girl, we moved to Phoenix. Mom met Phil and they were together for a few years. I liked Phil he was nice, Phil would take me to ball games and the park, he would kiss my boo boos and buy me candy and ice cream. Mom spent a lot of time working at the kindergarten down the road so I spent a lot of the time with Phil. Phil played baseball and I remember going to the ball park with him and watching him practice.

Mom and Phil broke up when I was 7 and we moved again. This time we moved to Colorado. It was cold in Colorado and mom didn't like it so we only stayed a few months, we moved quite frequently mostly in the lower half of the states, like New Mexico, Wylie Texas, Louisiana, Florida and then finally New York.

Mom began to withdraw from me and I from her I resented her dragging me across the country, every time I would start to make a friend I would be uprooted and dragged to another state. When I was 15 I gave her an ultimatum either she found one place to stay put until I finished school or I would try and find Phil and move in with him. So we settled in New York, in South Bronx, we had a little 2 bedroom apartment in a rundown complex. Mom got a job in a diner a few blocks away from the apartment and I started school.

Then Live went down the preverbal toilet... Mom met James Hunter ...

James was a charming man when I first met him, he brought mom flowers and candy, he even gave me a flower. But as the months wore on he began to show his true colours. Mom was working more and more hours and James was not working at all so he spent most of his time camped out on our 2nd hand couch watching T.V Mom and James had been together for about 4 months when mom found out she was pregnant with Alex. Mom was ecstatic; James was as well I think. Mom worked right up until he was born, but when he was 3 months old she was killed when a guy tried to rob the diner he shot 2 patrons and 2 of the waitresses. Mom was shot in the chest and died within 2 minutes, the others were lucky and lived to tell the tale. So here I was a 16 year old who was now a mother to a newborn baby.

James got worse, he always had a temper but now he took it out on me, I was always covered in bruises especially if I could not keep Alex quiet. But the abuse got worse when I was 17. The abuse started out as James yelling at me over every little thing, but then he started drinking and smoking pot, the abuse escalated to him grabbing my arms or smacking me across the face. But when he started using heroin and cocaine the abuse turned to punching, kicking and biting me.

I can never forget my 17th birthday, that is the day that I lost my innocence and the day that I vowed to escape this life and find somewhere else for Alex and I.

My 17th birthday the one that changed my life started out as any other day. I got ready for school made breakfast for James and got Alex ready for day care. I had a modifies school program as I was ahead of many other students in my grade I really only went to school 2 days a week and worked the other 5 at a library a few blocks away. I had no real friends thanks to James and I spent much of my time working. I did befriend a woman at the Library, Marion. Marion was in her fifties and had worked at the library for 15 years, she would offer to watch Alex in the staff tea room while I was working.

I had been planning my escape for a few weeks and Marion was helping me. Marion didn't know the whole story but knew that things were not good with James. I had been slowly moving my things out of the apartment to Marion's. I had planned on leaving on my 17th birthday after I had found some documents of mom's. They had been hidden in the back of her closet in a shoe box. I had not gone through them much other than seeing my birth certificate, my name was not Marie Simpson like I thought but Isabella Marie Swan and I had been born in a small town on the Olympic peninsula called Forks. I now had somewhere to head to find out some answers.

Back to my hell day... I had asked Marion to look after Alex while I went back to the apartment to get the last of our things. After my shift I made my way back to the place where I would soon escape. As soon as I entered the apartment I knew something was wrong. ...

* * *

Well chickedees This is chapter Two and I hope that it will be the begining of something good :)

The majority of the first few chapters will be Bella Point of view but we will be having a word or 2 from our fave future seeing pixie :)

I will have a new chapter up on Monday (My update day) and if anyone has andy stories they would like me to advertise please let me know.

I hope that you will hang around for my story :)

Hugs to all

Gikkas


End file.
